There are a variety of package ways for light emitting diodes, such as chip on board (COB) package. COB package is obtained by mounting a light emitting chip on a printed circuit board and further coating the light emitting chip with resin. The resin has good waterproofing quality and prevents moisture and dust from infiltrating into the light emitting diode package.